Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
This invention relates to a semi-automatic box, tote box, or storage box, particularly to a box for holding a variety of content, including without limitation, general merchandise, fresh produce and toys, and which can be unfolded flat.
There are many kinds of boxes or containers known in the art that are used for holding goods for storage and transportation. However, all of the known boxes have, respectively, various disadvantages. Specifically, some boxes are not re-usable. Examples of such prior boxes are U.S. Pat. No. 3,708,103 (Evans); U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,454 (O""Neil); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,659 (Vassiliou).
Some boxes do not unfold flat as sheet-like. Examples of such prior boxes are U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,461 (Bolton); U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,261 (Machino); U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,306 (Wen-Tsan); and U.S. Pat. No. 6,149,025 (Wang).
Foldable boxes are mostly monolithic (one piece) containing primary folding lines provided to users, who fold them on demand to enclose an item to be stored. Process of assembly and unfolding of such box is relatively slow and complicated. Examples of such prior boxes are U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,219 (Dlugopolski); U.S. Pat. No. 3,708,103 (Evans); U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,932 (Curren); U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,454 (O""Neil); U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,997 (Densen); U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,645 (Hotta); U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,306 (Wen-Tsan); U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,474 (Chu); U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,885 (Chu); U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,998 (Goldberg); and U.S. Pat. No. 6,474,541 (Chu).
Such boxes cannot fold or unfold with contents being inside the box, and require emptying of the box prior to folding or unfolding. Examples of such prior boxes are U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,219 (Dlugopolski); U.S. Pat. No. 3,708,103 (Evans); U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,932 (Curren); U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,454 (O""Neil); U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,997 (Densen); U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,306 (Wen-Tsan); U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,474 (Chu); U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,885 (Chu); U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,998 (Goldberg); and U.S. Pat. No. 6,474,541 (Chu).
Also, such monolithic boxes or containers, even in their collapsed state, may occupy considerable area. Examples of such boxes are U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,219 (Dlugopolski); U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,932 (Curren); U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,997 (Densen); U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,645 (Hotta); U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,306 (Wen-Tsan); U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,474 (Chu); U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,885 (Chu); U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,998 (Goldberg); and U.S. Pat. No. 6,474,541 (Chu).
Other problem of a monolithic box is that if any part of the box is broken or otherwise damaged, then the box itself is no longer suitable for the use.
Foldable to flat box, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,708,103 (Evans); U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,932 (Curren); U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,645 (Hotta); U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,306 (Wen-Tsan); U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,998 (Goldberg) is portable and is not capable of being stacking up with heavy load.
Furthermore, prior art boxes, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,219 (Dlugopolski); U.S. Pat. No. 3,708,103 (Evans); U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,932 (Curren); U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,645 (Hotta); U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,306 (Wen-Tsan); U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,885 (Chu); U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,998 (Goldberg); and U.S. Pat. No. 6,474,541 (Chu), present substantial limitation on material of which the box can be made.
Some boxes require excessive use of materials. Examples of such prior boxes are U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,219 (Dlugopolski); U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,932 (Curren); U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,454 (O""Neil); U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,306 (Wen-Tsan); U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,474 (Chu); U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,885 (Chu); U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,998 (Goldberg); and U.S. Pat. No. 6,474,541 (Chu).
U.S. Pat. No. 2,845,976 (Miller); U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,009 (Szeles); U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,561 (Strebelle); U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,648 (Kirkton); U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,177 (Yu); U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,701 (Bush); U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,206 (Vassiliou); U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,708 (Meyering); and U.S. Pat. No. 6,332,554 (McCarthy) show various boxes and containers.
None of the above references or any other reference known to Applicant discloses, mentions or suggests a semi-automatic foldable box as described and claimed hereinbelow.
The present invention has been designed to overcome the foregoing problems with known tote or storage boxes and containers.
In accordance with the present invention, a semi-automatic box is formed of a bottom panel, and two or more side walls and the corresponding number of soft cloth sheets. The side walls are connected to the bottom panel such that they can unfold and rise and the sheets form foldable connecting portions for connecting the side walls.
The principle feature of the invention is to provide a self-folding box structure which includes a self-folding spring strip connected to the bottom panel and at least one side wall. The spring strip has a biasing such that when unfolded and straightened, the spring strip maintains its straightened shape, but when the strip is bent, initiation of self-folding occurs and side walls are self-raised to form the box. The box can be unfolded flat, and then easily returned to its normal shape by merely bending the spring strips attached to the side walls to self-fold and thereby lift-up the side walls, and such folding and unfolding can be done repeatedly.
The spring strips may be provided as an integral part of a box, or alternatively, may be a separate piece, which then can be attached by the user to the side walls of the box.
The box of this invention can be of different shapes, such as for example square, sphere, rectangular, hexagonal, octagonal, and the like.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of the present invention are:
(a) to provide a semi-automatic foldable box, which in erected position can be utilized for a variety of different storage applications, from personal small items to toys and laundry, and to various home appliances and tools. Being suitable for manufacturing at different sizes, shapes and material, it can be used as a container for food stuffs, or a container for transporting and storing fresh fruits and vegetables, or as a cage for convenient transportation of pets, etc.;
(b) to provide a semi-automatic foldable box, which can be easily and quickly unfolded flat, and available as a sheet or carpet when unfolded;
(c) to provide a semi-automatic foldable box, which can be instantly unfolded flat or folded back to its erected position for storing of the contents, allowing easy access to the contents of the box and without the need to remove the contents from the box prior to its folding or unfolding;
(d) to provide a semi-automatic foldable box, which can be easily and quickly assembled and set up when in use, and conveniently collapsed and disassembled when not in use;
(e) to provide a semi-automatic foldable box, which, when each side wall rises, is box-like-shaped to form the box, and is sheet-like shaped when each side wall is unfolded to be available as a sheet or carpet, thereby enabling effective utilization of space when unfolded, stored or transported;
(f) to provide a semi-automatic foldable box, which in its collapsed (disassembled) state will occupy relatively small space;
(g) to provide a semi-automatic foldable box, which is reusable;
(h) to provide a semi-automatic foldable box, which is durable and can be used in any kinds of environment in which a box would be used;
(i) to provide a semi-automatic foldable box, which is very economical and efficient it terms of material requirement;
(j) to provide a semi-automatic foldable box, which is easily constructed from readily available materials and manufacturing process and which is therefore both inexpensive and readily adapted for different purposes and uses;
(k) to provide a semi-automatic foldable box, any part of which can be easily replaced with the new one, thereby ensuring longevity of the box""s life;
(l) to provide a semi-automatic foldable box, which can be effectively used for storage of children""s toys and will allow the children to instantly turn the toy box into a playing field where all toys stored in the box are available immediately after an easy and quick unfolding of the box; and
(m) to provide a semi-automatic foldable box, which, if necessary, is capable of stacking-up to bear heavy load for a relatively long period of time.